At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction
by MaryLavey
Summary: Entah dia yang tidak peka, atau aku yang egois. Yang manapun, kisah cintaku ini tetaplah menyakitkan. / Songs fict dengan semua lagu di album At Gwanghwamun milik Kyuhyun SJ. / RnR please :)
1. Eternal Sunshine

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

These stories are made by MaryLavey

**Chapter 1**

**Eternal Sunshine**

"_I try hating you_

_Looking for the reason we had to break up_

_Then my heart sinks_

_When I find myself not having forgotten anything_

_Another day passes like this"_

.

.

.

Sudah genap satu minggu sejak kedatangan Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang adalah teman kecil dari kekasihku, Sasuke-kun. Sudah seminggu pula, aku merasa sosok Sasuke-kun perlahan menjauh dariku. Awalnya hanya jiwanya namun belakangan juga fisiknya. Ya, sekarang Sasuke-kun lebih sering bersama dengan Hinata.

Aku bukan kekasih pencemburu, bukan. Namun, kalian pasti akan sependapat denganku bila kalian berada di posisiku saat ini. Posisi serba salah, mau marah salah, mau diam juga salah. Ah, tapi, menjadi kekasih orang yang kucintai tentu bukan hal yang salah, bukan? Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertahankannya, atau paling tidak, bertahan saat melihat hal yang menyakitkan. Kalian perlu contoh? Tentu, lihat saja ke belakang.

Ya, walaupun aku berada di depan kedua orang yang menjadi sumber masalahku, namun aku tahu bahwa mereka sekarang pasti sedang berjalan berdampingan. Aneh? Sangat! Seharusnya aku yang berada di sampingnya. Aku benar-benar kesal.

Sebenarnya, sebelumnya aku berjalan HANYA bersama Sasuke-kun, sampai akhirnya gadis itu datang dan berjalan di sebelah kanan kekasihku. Dan karena trotoarnya cukup kecil, jadi saat ada mobil melintas, gadis itu bergeser ke kiri hingga kami juga terpaksa bergeser. Dan sialnya, aku berjalan di dekat tembok dan karena kami bergeser, maka otomatis jika aku tidak mau menabrak tembok, aku tergeser ke belakang.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Maka aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke-kun agar bergeser ke kanan. Entah mungkin doronganku terlalu keras hingga mengenai Hinata dan gadis itu tersandung kemudian jatuh. Aku awalnya kaget dan merasa bersalah, namun saat aku hendak menolong Hinata berdiri, Sasuke-kun malah menampik tanganku dan memelototiku.

Rasa bersalahku tergantikan oleh rasa kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Maka dari itu, aku dengan cepat berjalan kedepan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan sendiri ke sekolah dengan wajah luar biasa kesal. Hebat! Sekarang akulah yang menjadi orang jahat! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Saaa..Kuraaa-chaaaann!"kudengar suara cempreng dari arah gerbang, dan benar saja, itu suara laki-laki menyebalkan kedua, setelah Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya memberikan lirikan sebagai respon sekaligus pengganti kata 'Apa?'.

"Seram, deh, Sakura-chan. Eh, tadi kau bertemu Hinata-chan tidak?". Bagus, Naruto, bagus. Tambah saja rasa kesalku saat ini!

"Ketemu,"jawabku singkat sembari terus melanjutkan jalanku yang kini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Nah, mana Hinata-chan nya?"tanyanya lagi.

"Belakang, sama Sasuke-kun. Habis jatuh."

"Oh, baiklah, aku kesana saja, hehe,"kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Aku mendengus dengan cukup keras berharap rasa kesalku sedikit menguap. Naruto sudah bersiap keluar gerbang, namun entah kenapa ia malah berbalik arah dan berjalan di sebelahku.

"Sakura-chan, aku harap kau mengerti keadaan,"katanya dengan nada yang serius hingga membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku meminta penjelasannya.

"Hinata kan memang lemah, jadi Sasuke tentu harus membantunya, 'kan? Sedangkan kau kan bertenaga badak." Langsung saja ku tinju perut si mulut kurang ajar itu dan Naruto reflek berjongkok sambil memegang perutnya. Aku tertawa sinis,"Wah, kau benar, SAHABATKU. Aku memang bertenaga badak. Jadi bila tinjuanku barusan sakit, ku harap kau mengerti keadaan, ya."

"Sakura-chaaan, jahat sekali kau,"ujarnya sambil menunjukkan wajah kesakitan yang sangat dibuat-buat dan malah nampak menjijikan. Dan, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya,"Rasakan, haha. Sudah sana, jemput putrimu! Suruh dia kembalikan Sasuke-kun ku."

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dan memasang pose member hormat lalu pergi keluar gerbang. Ku gelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kecil lanjutkan jalanku masuk ke dalam sekolah. Yah, aku tidak akan menunggu Sasuke-kun, karena hampir tidak mungkin ia akan menyusulku walaupun sudah ada Naruto disana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan,"Ohayo, Saku-chan." Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah Sasori-senpai yang menyapaku dengan senyuman. "Ohayo, senpai,"sapaku kembali.

"Kenapa geleng-geleng kepala? Naruto kenapa?"

"Yep. Tapi senpai mau tahu saja deh. Hehe,"jawabku sambil memeletkan lidah. Sasori-senpai menatapku tak percaya lalu kembali tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hei, hei, Sasori-senpai, berhenti. Berantakan deh nanti rambutku,"kupukul tangannya dan membuatnya sedikit meringis karena memang pukulanku cukup perih, katanya sih.

"Ah, iya, iya, sini kurapikan,"balasnya dengan nada setengah mengejek. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Sasori-senpai yang memang imut itu dibuat menjadi sok kesal dan kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa. Yah, paling tidak, pagi ini ada Naruto dan Sasori-senpai yang membuatku cukup terhibur, walaupun sebenarnya yang kuharapkan adalah Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo ke taman. Aku sudah belajar memasak dan sesuai janjiku, kau kubawakan bekal buatanku sendiri, ayo cepat,"kataku dengan penuh semangat pada kekasihku yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, tepatnya di depan bangkuku. Sasuke-kun menoleh lalu mengangguk kecil dan kemudian ia berdiri. Aku pun juga ikut berdiri hendak pergi bersamanya.

"Emm, Sasuke-kun." Kami yang baru akan melangkahkan kaki akhirnya berhenti setelah mendengar suara itu. Kami kemudian menolehkan kepala kami kea rah suara tersebut dan pemilik suara itu adalah teman sebangkuku, Hinata.

"Sebenarnya begini, setelah sekian lama dilarang masuk dapur, hari ini Kaa-san mengijinkanku memasak dan aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, Sakura-chan, dan Naruto-kun. Tapi sepertinya Sakura-chan sudah membawakanmu ya,"lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas dan itu membuatku kasihan juga.

"Hn, kita makan bersama saja,"jawab Sasuke-kun. Aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku sendiri juga merasa iba melihat Hinata. "Apa tak apa, Sakura-chan?"tanya Hinata. Aku melirik Sasuke-kun sekilas, dan ternyata ia menatapku balik dan seolah memintaku untuk setuju. Akhirnya, dengan tidak rela aku menganggukkan kepalaku,"Ya, tak apa, ayo kita makan berempat."

.

.

.

Uggh, melihat bekal buatan Hinata aku menjadi minder. Sungguh berbeda bentuknya dengan punyaku, bekalnya nampak sangat enak. Ah, tapi itu bukan masalah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha membuat bekal untuk Sasuke-kun walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memasak. Ya, yang penting kan sudah berusaha.

Baru saja Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya, Sasuke-kun sudah mengambil sebuah telur gulung dan memakannya. "Enak, seperti biasa,"pujinya sambil mengusap kepala Hinata pelan. Arghh, menyebalkan sekali. Segera kubuka bekal buatanku dan menyodorkannya di depan Sasuke-kun,"Ini, Sasuke-kun. Coba telur gulung buatanku."

Sasuke-kun yang masih mengunyah makanan itu mulai menyumpit telur gulung dari kotak makanku dan mulai memakannya ketika makanan yang sebelumnya telah terkunyah sampai habis. Satu gigit dan….

"UHUKK, UHHUKK."Sasuke-kun batuk! Aku, Hinata, dan Naruto menjadi panik. Aku segera mencari minuman untuknya, namun Hinata mendahuluiku dan memberikan air dari botol minumnya. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"tanya Hinata. Dan, Sasuke-kun hanya mendengus sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. Karena bingung, aku mencoba memakan telur gulung buatanku dan hmm, menurutku enak kok dan tidak ada yang salah.

"Menurutku ini enak kok, manis dan—"

"Ah, itu dia. Sasuke-kun tidak suka makanan manis, Sakura-chan,"kata Hinata memotong perkataanku. "Hah? Tapi manisnya wajar kok, aku tahu Sasuke-kun tidak suka manis, tapi makanan hambar itu lebih tidak enak tahu,"belaku.

"Sakura-chan, tetap saja. Bagi Sasuke-kun manis ya tetap manis, dan ia tidak suka itu." Baik, aku mulai kesal mendengar ucapannya. Ia bertindak seolah-olah aku telah meracuni kekasihku sendiri. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun makan bekal buatanku saja, ya? Makanannya asin dan tidak manis kok,"kata Hinata lagi. Dan yang membuatku lebih sebal lagi, Sasuke-kun mengangguk dan mulai mengambil makanan dari kotak bekal Hinata.

"Hei, lalu aku harus makan bekalku sendiri, hah?"kataku kesal dan ketus. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke arahku. "Ah, tidak tidak, Saku-chan. Aku tidak suka makanan hambar, aku makan saja, ya bekalmu?"sahut Naruto dengan takut—terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Hinata pun juga memandangku dengan sungkan, sedangkan Sasuke-kun hanya memandangku datar.

Aku mendengus dengan keras dan berdiri dari kursi kemudian menata kotak bekalku dengan kasar. Setelah kotakku tertutup kembali, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat dari taman, tempat dimana seharusnya aku makan bekal berdua dengan kekasihku.

Sembari berjalan, aku merasakan mataku memanas dan akhirnya airmata ini turun juga. Dasar bodoh! Jadi inilah akhir dari semua usahaku membuatkan bekal. Aku selalu saja kalah dengan Hinata, dasar bodoh. Aku mengusap airmataku dengan kasar, namun airmata ini terus saja mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mebuatku berhenti berjalan. Ah, itu Sasuke-kun, mungkin ia akan meminta maaf. Aku mencoba berhenti menangis dan menghapus jejak airmataku,"Apa? Kau mau apa?". Sasuke-kun malah menatapku tajam dan melepaskan pergelangan tanganku.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu? Kau benar-benar kekanakan!" Hah? Kenapa ia malah marah? "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Jelaskan bagian mananya yang kekanakan, hah!"balasku dengan suara yang meninggi. Sasuke-kun menggeram pelan lalu menghela napas.

"Kau membuatnya menangis! Padahal maksudnya baik, tapi kau malah berlaku bodoh seperti itu!"

"Oh, jadi ini tentang Hinata lagi ya? Bukan karena kau ingin meminta maaf padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Kau! Kau yang harusnya minta maaf pada Hinata karena telah berbicara seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Dia yang tidak tahu diri! Sudah tau kita ini kekasih, masih saja mengganggu! Ia menggunakan wajahnya yang lemah untuk mencari perhatian! Sok sok menangis, padahal dia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi! Dasar perempuan ular!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!"sentak Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar kaget dibuatnya. Ia tampak sangat marah, tangannya terkepal seakan ia mau memukulku. Aku menjadi semakin marah,"Apa? Kau mau memukulku, Sasuke-kun? Pukul saja! Aku bukan Hinata yang lemah, tapi aku juga perempuan, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga bisa sakit hati!".

"Sakit hati? Hanya karena hal tadi?"katanya seolah-olah hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang biasa. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, sulit bicara denganmu. Pikiranmu masih seperti anak-anak,"katanya lalu pergi. Tanganku bergetar, badanku pun juga bergetar. Aku sangat marah hingga aku kembali menangis. Aku benci dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Aku memang berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini, tapi aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melakukan itu.

Dasar bodoh, ya aku memang bodoh. Aku telah berusaha membencinya, dan terus mencari alasan-alasan untuk putus dengannya, namun hatiku malah menjadi lebih sakit lagi. Semakin aku ingin menghapus dirinya dari hidupku, ia malah menjadi semakin berharga. Aku terjebak di dua pemikiran, antara ingin lepas dari penderitaan ini, atau mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah sangat rapuh ini.

Seandainya, aku bisa melepasnya. Aku terlalu egois, ya, mungkin itulah kesalahanku. Biarlah seperti ini untuk sementara waktu. Biarkan hatiku yang egois ini memilikinya, walau hanya sekedar status saja. Mungkin suatu saat, aku akan rela melepasnya.

.

.

"_When I open my eyes tomorrow and have no memory of you, would I live comfortably?"_

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

So, basically Mary mau bikin songfict buat album At Gwanghwamun (yes, album, bukan cuma 1 lagu). Walaupun agak maksa sih rasanya storylinenya, hehe :D But, I'm trying, I really am. Semoga readers suka, dan jangan lupa review yaa. Saran dan kritik needed banget. Thank you J


	2. One Confession

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 2**

**One Confession**

(사랑이 숨긴 말들)

.

"_I'll be there, one step behind_

_As if I'm just going my way, I'll slowly walk_

_I'm not trying or waiting_

_I can't help it, I was placed here"_

.

.

.

Saat melihat gadis itu, yang terlihat hanyalah kesan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sangat brsemangat. Tapi, menurutku dia itu bodoh, amat sangat bodoh. Bagaimana ia masih bisa bertahan menjalani hubungan dengan seorang lelaki abnormal dalam artian bahwa lelaki itu tidak sensitif sama sekali. Yah, sebenarnya aku pun tahu bahwa aku tidak berhak berkomentar.

Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang rela menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan senyuman yang palsu menurutku. Memang mungkin jika dari pandangan orang lain, Sakura—nama gadis itu, terlihat baik-baik saja dan bahkan bila ia mengutarakan kecemburuannya, orang pasti melihatnya seperti seorang gadis egois dan manja yang menyebalkan.

Yah, sebenarnya walanya aku pun juga berpendapat demikian ketika melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan gadis berambut panjang yang merupakan sepupu temanku, Neji, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Hinata Hyuuga memang tampak seperti gadis lemah yang butuh perlindungan apalagi bila kita bandingkan dengan si cerewet pink itu. Jadi, mungkin naluri protektif Sasuke lebih tersalurkan ke arahnya. Kurasa hampir semua laki-laki akan berpendapat demikian. Sakura memang bukan gadis yang lemah, ia malah terkesan hiperaktif, sama seperti temannya si Naruto Uzumaki.

Semua pandangan burukku tentang Sakura Haruno berubah sejak hari dimana aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

...

-FLASHBACK-

"Seleksi pemain kali ini lama sekali ya, Sasori?"tanya teman setimku, Deidara. Ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. "Tapi paling tidak ada beberapa yang memang terlihat sangat berbakat. Misalnya, Sasuke, adik Itachi-senpai, kau lihat tadi caranya bermain?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, aku tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat bahwa Itachi-senpai adalah mantan ketua tim basket kita, Dei. Dan kurasa ialah yang akan menjadi ketua tim untuk menggantikanku,"jawabku sambil merapikan tasku.

Kami baru saja selesai mengadakan seleksi untuk pemain baru di tim basket, dan kini aku berada di ruang ganti bersama Deidara dan beberapa teman seangkatan kelas 2 serta senior kelas 3, karena tentu senior akan pulang lebih lama dibanding juniornya.

"Kau langsung pulang ke rumah, Saso? Kau benar tidak mau ikut pesta perpisahan dengan senior kelas 3?"si cerewet itu terus bertanya. Sepertinya Deidara juga sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Dan lagi-lagi kujawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Ah, kau tidak asik, Saso,"bibirnya mengerucut secara menjijikan. Beberapa anggota tim juga ikut-ikutan memaksaku ikut. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut,"Aku ada kerja sambilan. Aku harus menggantikan shiftku saat bolos demi latihan untuk pertandingan sebelumnya."

Mereka terlihat kecewa dan menghela napas. Aku melihat jam dari ponselku dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. "Sudah ya, aku harus cepat. Kerja bagus, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini. Sampai jumpa,"kataku sambil berlari kecil keluar ruangan setelah mereka juga mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku.

Ketika aku melangkah keluar dari lapangan, aku melihat Sasuke berada di samping lapangan. Aku berniat untuk menyapanya, hitung-hitung pendekatan dengannya sebagai ketua tim, sekaligus memberi ucapan selamat secara pribadi. Siapa tahu, ia akan langsung setuju menjadi penggantiku karena sepertinya adik Itachi-senpai itu tidak suka dierepotkan dengan tugas sebagai ketua.

Saat aku semakin dekat dengannya, aku mengengar suara seorang perempuan dan akhirnya kusadari bahwa ia sedang bersama orang lain yang kalau tidak salah adalah pacarnya. Lebih baik kutunggu saja sampai mereka selesai bicara, baru aku akan menyapa Sasuke. Mungkin mereka akan merencanakan kencan sepulang sekolah atau apalah, dasar _lovebirds_.

"Jadi apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang?" Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Neji-nii ada rapat sampai malam, Hinata tidak boleh pulang sendiri,"jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Kenapa Hinata tidak naik bis saja sih daripada merepotkan."

"Jangan bercanda, naik bis itu sangat berbahaya untuknya."

"Dan menurutmu itu aman untukku?"

"Bukankah kau bisa jaga dirimu sendiri? Ah, kau naik taksi saja kalau begitu, ini uangnya." Gadis itu melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benar sih, menurutku ini tidak benar, lelaki itu malah menelantarkan pacarnya demi temannya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke-kun. Sudahlah, pergi saja sana!" Kemudian datanglah seorang gadis lagi berambut panjang yang kukenal sebagai sepupu Neji. "Sakura-chan, maaf ya. Neji-nii tidak akan membiarkanku naik kendaraan umum,"katanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja sana. Siapa juga yang mau melakukan kejahatan padaku, 'kan?" Oke, ucapan gadis itu terdengar pahit, apalagi saat melihat senyum kecutnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan sepupu Neji.

Ah, sepertinya suasananya sedang buruk, kuurungkan niatku menyapa Sasuke saja. Aku pulang saja, cukup menjadi pengupingnya, Sasori. Aku melanjutkan jalanku keluar sekolah menuju halte bis. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan kekasih Sasuke.

Ia sedang berdiri sambil mengomel tidak jelas, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Setelah aku semakin dekat, aku berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar dan terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Karena berisik, aku bergeser menjauhinya sedikit.

"Hiks." Hah? Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia mengusap pipinya. Apakah ia menangis? Dan pertanyaanku terjawab isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Ajaibnya, gadis itu tetap mengomel sambil menangis. Yang kudengar ialah "bodoh", "batu", "es", dan lain-lain yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, semakin lama tangisannya terdengar semakin menyedihkan. Baru aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, bis telah datang. Kulihat ia menghapus air matanya lalu naik bis dan aku naik setelahnya.

Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, hingga saat bis berjalan, ia oleng and hendak jatuh. Langsung saja kupegang bahunya agar ia tidak jatuh. Gadis itu lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihatku.

Dan, oh, wajahnya cantik sekali jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Sontak pipiku memanas apalagi wajahnya yang habis menangis itu merah dan terlihat sangat imut. Ia teperangah sejenak lalu sepertinya ia sadar setelah beberapa detik. Ia segera berdiri tegak dan aku melepaskan peganganku padanya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku tidak hati-hati. Tapi, terima kasih telah menolongku,"katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya canggung.

"Tidak apa kok,"jawabku sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat lega dan membalasku dengan senyuman. "Ah, senpai kapten tim basket kan? Tadi aku melihat senpai di seleksi pemain dan senpai keren sekali,"katanya lagi setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Aku melihatnya seakan meminta ijin untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia mengangguk setuju.

"Benarkah? Jangan terlalu memuji, Sasuke lebih keren kok,"balasku ketika sudah duduk. Senyumnya perlahan luntur, dasar Sasori! Aku sepertinya salah bicara lagi, benar-benar payah kau, Sasori!

"Hehe, tentu saja. Sasuke-kun selalu keren, dia benar-benar ahli bermain basket,"ujarnya. Untung saja gadis ini terlihat masuk dalam golongan ceria, aku jadi lega mendengar suara bangganya saat bicara mengenai Sasuke.  
>"Aku setuju denganmu, ia salah satu kandidat kapten yang baru." Wajahnya seketika menjadi berbinar-binar,"Tentu, senpai! Sasuke-kun cocok sekali menjadi ketua yang baru!" Gadis aneh, ia tetap bisa bahagia untuk Sasuke setelah sebelumnya bertengkar dengannya.<p>

"Masih pertimbangan sih. Karena juga ada Gaara yang bermain bagus, kau tahu? Yang dahinya bertato."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, senpai. Sasuke-kun lebih bagus kok, mungkin Gaara-san lebih lincah, tapi Sasuke-kun lebih berwibawa. Tadi senpai lihat kan, saat Sasuke-kun bermain, ia tahu harus mengoper kemana, sedang Gaara-san hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke-kun saja ya, yang jadi ketua,"mohonnya padaku. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia sangat lucu.

"Haha, kau ini. Tapi benar sih, Gaara cukup egois. Kalau begitu akan kubicarakan dengan anggota tim lain."

"Waah, bagus kalau begitu. Kujamin Sasuke-kun akan jadi ketua yang tepat."

"Tapi, aku belum janji lho, ya. Kami menggunakan sistem voting, dan karena aku ketua votingku dinilai 2 angka. Dan kupastikan suaraku untuk Sasuke."

"Terima kasih ya, senpai. Kau baik sekali, dan emm, nama senpai siapa ya? Aku Sakura Haruno, panggil Sakura saja,"ia menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arahku.

"Namaku Sasori Akasuna,"kataku sambil menjabat tangannya. "Jadi, kupanggil Akasuna-senpai, boleh?"tanyanya.

"Tidak." Ia terlihat terkejut, sepertinya ia kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"Maaf, senpai, aku sok kenal ya?"katanya sambil menunduk.

"Bukan begitu, panggil Sasori saja. Itu maksudku, Sakura,"jawabku sambil terkekeh.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

...

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Sakura yang sekaligus mematahkan semua presepsi burukku tentangnya. Ia tidak egois, bahkan jauh dari sifat itu, lagipula ia hanya meminta haknya sebagai kekasih. Dan juga, ia Sakura bukanlah gadis yang sekuat itu, dia hanya gadis biasa yang sakit hati karena cinta.

Aku senang saat Sakura menerima tawaranku menjadi manajer tim dengan alasan 'daripada nganggur' saat menemani Sasuke latihan. Memang tentu alasan ia setuju adalah karena ia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Makin lama aku dan Sakura semakin dekat, sebagai teman, ya, hanya itu. Walaupun kuakui saat ini sepertinya itu tidak cukup untukku.

Tapi aku masih waras, gadis itu mempunyai kekasih yang ia cintai. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah aku dapat menyimpan perasaan ini dalam-dalam, terutama bila gadis yang kusukai sering disakiti oleh kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

"Ya, latihan selesai!"seru Sasuke lantang, sepertinya tidak salah aku memilihnya menjadi ketua, ia mempunyai wibawa yang cukup tinggi. Setelah mendengar seruannya, kami semua berhenti bermain.

Kulihat Sakura berjalan membagikan handuk kepada setiap anggota, hingga ia berdiri di depanku dan menyodorkan sebuah handuk bersih berwarna putih. "Kerja bagus, senpai!"katanya sambil memberiku senyuman yang mampu menyegarkan hatiku. Aku mengambil handuk yang diberikannya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Sakura kemudian berjalan lagi membagikan handuk pada anggota lain dan tentu Sasuke. Ia juga membawakan botol minum untuknya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diberi handuk dan mengambil botol minum sendiri. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, toh Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil minum kemudian kubuka tutup botolnya lalu kuteguk untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku. Mataku tetap saja melihat kearah dua orang yang merupakan adik kelasku itu sampai seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Yo, jaga mata, jaga mata, sudah ada yang punya, lho,"kata Deidara seolah mengejek. Segera saja kupukul kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"kataku sambil melotot.

"Ngaku saja deh, banyak kok yang suka sama manajer,"lanjutnya.

"Jangan sok tahu, Dei."

"Tapi jangan diteruskan deh, teman,"nada bicaranya berubah serius. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura lalu melihatku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok tahu, Dei. Ak-"

Deidara memotong ucapanku,"Kau yang jangan bohong. Kalau yang lain suka dengan Sakura itu karena memang pecicilan, siapa saja yang cantik pasti digoda. Kalau kau beda, Saso. Jadi, saranku, berhentilah sebelum terlambat. Oke?" Deidara lalu mendahuluiku pergi ke ruang ganti setelah menepuk bahuku.

Kata-katanya membuatku berpikir, dan kurasa ia memang benar. Akan lebih baik bila aku memainkan peran sebagai teman yang baik untuknya. Toh, melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia sudah cukup lumayan untukku. Aku bisa menjaganya dari jauh, dan itu..cukup, mungkin.

.

.

"_Even if you cry, I'll embrace you_

_Even if it's because of that guy"_

.

"Sakura?"tanyaku bingung saat melihat gadis itu duduk di taman dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sas- Sasori-senpai?"jawabnya terbata-bata, sepertinya ia sedikit kaget melihatku.

"Jadi apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang dilakukan si Uchiha itu?"

"Huh, sepertinya masalahku hanya dia ya, senpai?"

"Jadi bukan Sasuke masalahmu?"

"Sayangnya memang Sasuke sih. Siapa lagi? Ah, Hinata juga,"jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa selalu mereka sih? Jujur, aku bosan kalau tentang mereka. Tapi karena aku baik, cerita saja,"kataku bercanda.

"Wow, percaya diri sekali kalau aku akan cerita,"jawabnya mengejek. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, paling tidak wajahnya tidak semenyedihkan tadi. Aku kemudian tersenyum sambil mendekatkan telingaku padanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku siap mendengar.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun membatalkan kencan karena mau menemani Hinata check-up besok,"katanya pelan.

"Begitukah? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang mengantarnya? Bukankah Hinata cukup dekat dengan Naruto? Waktu latihan saja, dia memberikan minum untuk Naruto,"jawabku.

"Ah, itu benar. Tapi Naruto ada kerja sambilan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan mereka, lalu selesai check-up antar Hinata pulang, lalu kencan?"

"Tidak bisa. Sakit mata, senpai!"jawabnya yang membuatku kembali tertawa. Gadis ini memang mulutnya cukup tajam. Ya, mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia kuat bersama dengan Sasuke yang tidak sensitif itu.

"Sudah, sudah, toh hanya minggu ini, kan? Memang kau mau kencan kemana?"

"Semoga saja, kalau tidak, dia tidak usah check-up saja sekalian, toh, dia kelihatan baik-baik saja kok. Huh,"katanya menggebu-gebu.

"Haduh, ketus sekali kau nona!"ledekku.

"Biarkan! Padahal aku sudah ijin kerja sambilan untuk besok. Padahal aku sudah beli baju baru hanya untuk besok, pada- hiks,"ucapannya perlahan berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Aku pun menjadi panik melihatnya.

Kuputuskan untuk mengusap punggungnya pelan,"Sudahlah, untuk apa menangisi hal seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau besok pergi denganku?". Ia menengadah menatapku lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku tidak mau selingkuh, senpai." DEG! Jawabannya membuatku menjadi tegang seketika apalagi melihat wajahnya yang polos itu. Aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sehingga tercipta keheningan diantara kami.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHAHAHA! Senpai, biasa saja deh, aku kan hanya bercanda,"katanya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung.

"Ayo pergi kalau senpai memang segitu inginnya pergi bersama gadis cantik ini,"katanya menyombongkan diri.

"Ah, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa,"jawabku mengikuti candaannya. Ia menarik tanganku,"Senpai, aku bercanda kok. Jangan ngambek ih. Ayolaah, besok ku traktir deh,"katanya sok melas.

"Traktir apa?"kataku sok jual mahal.

"Apa ya? Es krim saja ya, yang murah, hehe. Karena aku mau membeli sesuatu,"katanya sambil berpikir.

"Hah, dasar. Tidak usah deh traktirannya, aku hanya bercanda kok. Nanti saja saat uangmu banyak, belikan aku mobil."

"Hei! Sama saja dong, senpai! Besok senpai mau kemana?"

"Aku ikut saja dengan rencanamu. Sudah terlalu lama jomblo, sudah lupa tempat-tempat kencan."

"Hih, tidak usah curhat deh, senpai. Siapa juga yang mau kencan?"

"Jadi bukan kencan? Tidak usah kalau begitu,"ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

"Iya, iya, friendly date. Puas?"

Tidak, Sakura, aku tidak puas dengan itu. "Baiklah, friendly date dengan lelaki tampan se Konoha. Kau beruntung, nona." Sakura lalu memukul lenganku pelan dan kemudian kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Biarlah begini, paling tidak aku bisa menjadi tempat penghiburannya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikinya saat ini, tapi memiliki senyumnya juga boleh. Sepertinya aku harus hati-hati, agar perasaan ini tidak meledak ke permukaan. Aku takut, takut ia akan menghindar dariku.

.

.

"_I'm getting colored with you_

_Even your pain is becoming mine_

_Words that I couldn't bear to say_

_I love you so much that I have to hide those words" _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<br>**

Hello, hello, readers! Akhirnya update juga ya hehe :) Dan, Sasori mendominasi chapter ini! Gimana, suka? Gak? Sedih deh #apaansih But, semoga readers suka deh, dan maaf gak ada SasuSaku di sini. Chap selanjutnya? Mungkin hehe :D

Jangan lupa kasih review buat kritik dan saran kalian tentang fict ini yaaa :D

Oke, bales review time!

Miss.M : Belum kok, masih on going hehe. Syukur deh udah dapet feelnya. Makasih reviewnya, tetep ikutin terus yaa :D

Ai : Iya, emang mainstream kok idenya. Dan untuk Sasori, chap ini ada khusus buat dia, jadi waktu chap kemarin itu author cuma mau kasih garis besar konfliknya, jadi Saso perannya dikit. Makasih masukkannya, akan jadi refleksi buat author :D

Guest : lanjuttt! Makasih udah review, ikutin terus yaaa :D

DinaRoppi : maaf, author emang rada mood2an kalo nulis. maaf ya gak kilat :( but, author akan berusaha. Makasih reviewnya, tetep ikutin ya.


	3. At Gwanghwamun

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 3**

**At Gwanghwamun**

(광화문에서)

.

"_I was happy_

_At the memories of holding hands and walking together, I look back_

_In case you are standing there"_

.

.

Besok adalah hari yang paling kutunggu, yaitu peringatan 1 tahun hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala hal dari jauh-jauh hari, karena aku ingin semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Yah, walaupun tampak sepihak karena sepertinya hanya aku yang mempersiapkannya, tapi, itulah resiko yang harus kuterima saat menjalin hubungan manusia es. Haha, manusia es yang tampan, kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn. Ohayo, Sakura." Suara itu, suara yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke arahnya,"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Kami sedang berada di loker sepatu, yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritku lebih dari biasanya.

Kenapa? Karena lokerku berada tepat disampingnya dan lagi, Hinata yang kuanggap sebagai pengganggu itu lokernya terletak cukup jauh dari kami, di dekat loker Naruto. Jadi, aku bisa bersama Sasuke-kun disini.

Setelah aku selesai mengganti sepatu, aku menunggu Sasuke-kun yang masih mengganti sepatunya. Dia selalu keren, ahh, Sakura, dia itu milikmu lho. Aku tersenyum diam-diam sambil melihatnya.

"Ohayo. Sakura-chan,"sapa seseorang yang suaranya amat kukenal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke-kun ke arahnya,"Ohayo, Sasori-senpai." Kulihat Sasuke-kun juga ikut menoleh ke arahnya,"Ohayo, senpai."

"Ah, ada Sasuke, ohayo. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, jalannya hati-hati ya, kalau perlu gandengan saja,"kata Sasori-senpai sambil terkekeh. "Hei, senpai!"aku merasa sangat malu mendengarnya, ada Sasuke-kun lagi, duh, tambah malu deh.

"Oh, iya, Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa besok ya,"kataku padanya. Ia mengangguk dan kami berjalan berdua menuju kelas. "Jam 6 sore, di Gwanghwamun. Pakai baju yang keren,"kataku lagi.

"Iya, Sakura,"jawabnya singkat sambil mendengus pelan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk besok.

.

.

"Ya, kalian pilih pasangan lari kalian ya. Cepat, 5 menit dan langsung siap di garis start,"kata guru Gai, guru olahraga kami. Aku sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke-kun seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata datang ke depan guru Gai dan mereka membicarakan entah hal apa. Akhirnya guru Gai berkata,"Sasuke, kau dengan Hinata." Hah? Apa-apaan? Sasuke-kun itu pasanganku tahu! "Sen-"

Baru aku ingin protes, Sasuke-kun sudah mengangguk setuju. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Bukannya kita sudah berpasangan?"protesku padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Tapi, sepertinya, Gaara-san tidak suka denganku. Lariku terlalu lambat, dan nilainya pasti ikut jelek,"kata Hinata. Terus kenapa harus Sasuke-kun? Kan ada Naruto!

"Kan bisa dipercepat larinya, Hinata. Kenapa Sasuke-kun sih? Aku selalu berpasangan dengannya,"balasku tidak terima.

Sepertinya timbul keributan kecil karena ini. Semua anak berbisik-bisik membicarakan kami. Lalu Naruto menoleh,"Sensei, aku dengan Hinata-chan ya?"

"Tidak! Kau lari sendiri. Larimu kan cepat,"kata guru Gai. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau dengan Gaara. Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah,"kata Sasuke-kun santai.

Begitu? Baiklah! Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka dan menemui Gaara. Mengalah lagi, Sakura. Sudahlah, daripada aku kelihatan seperti orang jahat disini. Sabar, Sakura.

.

.

"_Today, like a fool, I am standing at that spot_

_Getting wet in the rain_

_Waiting for you, who won't come"_

.

.

Kurapikan lagi permukaan dressku yang sedikit berantakan setelah duduk di bus tadi. Dengan kedua tangan membawa kotak kue dan tas tersampir di bahu kanan, aku melangkah dengan santai memasuki restoran Gwanghwamun, toh aku sudah datang 20 menit lebih awal, jadi tak perlu terburu-buru.

Tempat ini sangat penuh dengan kenangan bagi kami, atau paling tidak bagiku. Bukan hanya karena tempat ini adalah tempat kencan kami yang pertama. Tapi, setahun yang lalu, disini, aku pertama kali melihat Sasuke-kun terseyum bahagia. Ya, manusia es itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang begitu tampan.

Hari itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan, dan bahkan ingin kuulang. Maka dari itu restoran inilah yang kupilih sebagai tempat perayaan jadian kami yang pertama. Aku berharap walaupun akhir-akhir ini, hubungan kami cukup diuji, semoga hari ini akan menjadi kunci jalan keluar masalah yang kami hadapi.

Aku diantar oleh pelayan menuju meja yang telah kureservasi sebelumnya. Dan, meja ini adalah meja yang sama seperti setahun lalu. Haha, aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengulang kejadian itu. Yang paling kuinginkan adalah senyum bahagianya, Kami-sama, semoga hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Aku bahkan berusaha melupakan pertengkaran kami yang kemarin hanya demi hari ini. Aku mengalah, bukan demi Sasuke-kun, tapi demi diriku sendiri. Aku telah membuag gengsiku untuk minta maaf dan mengingatkannya untuk datang hari ini.

Sebenarnya, aku takut. Harapanku begitu besar dan tinggi, sehingga aku takut bila harapan itu hancur dan menimpaku. Tapi aku tetap percaya pada Sasuke-kun, aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia juga pasti berniat memperbaiki keretakan yang ada bersamaku.

"Permisi, nona, kapan makanan akan dikeluarkan?"suara pelayan di sampingku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah, nanti saja, ya. Aku masih menunggu kekasihku, nanti akan kuberitahu kapan kami akan mulai makan,"jawabku dengan senyum. Ia mengangguk lalu pergi untuk melayani pengunjung lain.

.

_1 jam kemudian_

Sasuke-kun belum juga datang,dan aku sedikit khawatir. Ia bukanlah sosok yang gemar terlambat, ia selalu tepat waktu. Aku melihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, pukul 19.20. Ah, aku harus tetap optimis, mungkin saja ibunya minta diantar ke suatu tempat. Ya, pasti begitu.

Tapi sepertinya, kalau begini aku dan Sasuke-kun harus makan dengan cepat, karena aku masih punya rencana untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Maka dari itu aku memanggil pelayan dan memintanya untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah kupesan.

Pelayan itu segera menyajikan makanan dengan rapi di atas meja. Dia bekerja dengan cepat dan kembali menyisakan aku seorang diri di meja tersebut. Menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

.

_Pukul 21.00_

Aku memandang makanan di depanku dengan sendu. Semakin jelaslah bahwa yang dinanti tak akan datang. Aku terlihat semakin menyedihkan disini. Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu, pelayan yang hendak menyajikan hidangan pencuci mulut terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat makanan yang masih utuh.

Pelayan yang merupakan seorang pria tua itu malah menawarkan untuk memanaskan makanan itu kembali. Tawarannya kujawab dengan senyum dan gelengan kepala yang lemah. Tampaknya pelayan itu mengerti keadaan, ia memberikanku sepotong roti cokelat yang katanya sebagai pengganjal lapar sambil menunggu. Setelah melihatku makan, pelayan tua itu pergi.

Tak terasa setetes air mata turun mengaliri pipiku. Air mata yang sebenarnya sudah ingin keluar dari tadi. Aku merasa kesal, marah, dan terlebih lagi sedih. Bahkan karena terlalu marah, aku tidak berniat untuk meneleponnya sama sekali.

Bukan karena gengsi, bukan, aku tidak gengsi sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin melihat usahanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku sadar, aku sudah lebih mencintainya daripada diriku sendiri.

Dan jika kupikir-pikir, yang aku lah yang menyakiti diriku sendiri daripada Sasuke-kun. Aku lah yang memberikan diriku harapan lebih, walau aku tahu sebenarnya aku ini _hopeless, _tapi selama ini aku selalu menutup mata akan kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku tidak mau berbuat bodoh lagi, aku mau memberikan cinta pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku tahu cukup mustahil. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan mencari kebahagiaan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Sasu-"aku berhenti berbicara ketika aku melihat Sasuke-kun menoleh ke arah lain, dan bukan ke arahku. Saat kuikuti arah pandangnya, lagi-lagi gadis itu yang ada.

"Hinata, bukannya aku sudah bilang, tidak usah masuk dulu?"kata Sasuke-kun pada Hinata yang baru masuk kelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. Kemarin aku sudah istirahat dan obat yang kau berikan juga sudah kuminum,"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Buktinya kemarin kau sampai pingsan begitu. Ayo, kau ke UKS saja,"kata Sasuke-kun sambil membuka pintu kelas. Pingsan? Aku jadi ikut khawatir mendengarnya.

"Hei, Naruto, temani Hinata ke UKS dong!"kataku pada Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan sebentar lalu Hinata menunduk dan Naruto kembali berbicara dengan Kiba. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Sudahlah, kau pergi denganku saja,"sahut Sasuke-kun.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun, aku mau bicara sebentar,"kataku padanya.

"Nanti saja setelah dari UKS." Setelah itu Sasuke-kun menarik tangan Hinata lalu pergi. Begitukah? Aku kecewa melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Kuputuskan untuk keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya meminta Naruto untuk memberitahu Sasuke-kun bahwa aku menunggunya di atap.

Kelasku berada di lantai 2, dan sebelum ke atap lantai 4, aku melewati lantai 3. Dan saat aku melewati lantai 3 hendak naik ke lantai 4, aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasori-senpai. Ia menyapaku dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"Halo, cantiiik,"katanya. Biasanya bila suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku akan membalas candaannya. Tapi hari ini aku terlalu sedih hingga tersenyum saja susah. Ia sepertinya tahu bahwa aku sedang sedih lalu ia menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Atap? Kau mau cerita?"tanyanya. Aku menatapnya sebentar, dan kemudian aku merasakan mataku memanas. Aku segera mengangguk pelan dan naik mendahuluinya. Ia menyusulku dari belakang.

Aku membuka pintu atap dengan kasar dan ketika aku mendengar pintu tertutup, aku segera membalik badan dan memeluk senpai yang sudah akrab seperti kakakku sendiri itu. Ia terlihat kaget, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku.

Aku terisak sejadi-jadinya di pelukkannya. Aku benar-benar hancur saat ini. Aku butuh topangan, karena aku takut jika aku akan hancur berserakan. Tubuh senpai yang tadinya kaku sekarang mulai melunak.

Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut dan itu membuatku merasa cukup tenang. Aku memeluknya selama kurang lebih 5 menit dan setelahnya kulepaskann pelukan kami. Ia tersenyum menatapku lalu mengusap air mataku.

"Sasori-senpai, maaf aku sudah lancang dan merepotkanmu,"kataku pelan. Ia menggeleng lalu tertawa kecil,"Repot apanya? Lumayan kok, sekalian bolos. Nanti kalau aku dihukum, kan kita dihukum berdua,"candanya membuatku mendengus kecil.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih, senpai."

"Karena apa? Dipeluk orang tampan, atau sapu tangan gratis?"katanya sambil menunjuk bagian bajunya yang basah. Aku malah mengusapkan wajahku pada bahunya supaya ia makin kesal dan kemudian aku tertawa.

Di luar dugaan, ia malah terdiam. "Apa? Jangan bilang senpai marah? Katanya sapu tangan gratis?" Setelah mendengar ucapanku, ia mendengus,"Dasar, tidak ada sungkan-sungkannya."

"Hei, tapi kau belum cerita apa-apa lho, Sak-"

"Aku menyerah senpai,"kataku memotong ucapannya. Ia terlihat bingung melihatku, jadi kulanjutkan bicaraku,"Aku lelah, dan sepertinya inilah akhirnya."

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura? Bukankah kau masih ingin memperbaikinya?"

"Aku yakin, senpai. Aku tidak kuat senpai, aku berusaha sendiri, sedangkan ia bahkan tidak mau tahu."

"Yah, kalau itu menurutmu benar, akan kudukung. Bahagialah, Sakura, masih banyak lelaki didunia yang tidak kalah tampan dari Sasuke."

"Apaan? Mungkin kalau lelaki tampan itu memang makan hati ya? Sama Lee aja deh mungkin." Ia melotot kearahku.

"Hei, hei, kau benar-benar frustasi ya?"

"HAHAHA, tidak begitu juga deh senpai. Bercanda, senpai. Aku stress sih,tapi tidak se-frustasi itu. Aku hanya ingin lebih hati-hati lagi."

"Jadi, kau sudah resmi putus dengannya?"

"Belum, senpai. Aku takut aku akan melunak saat melihatnya."

"Hah, yang benar saja. Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Itulah yang utama, Sakura."

Ya, bahagia. Dulu aku bahagia dengannya, sangat bahagia malah. Aku merasa bahwa dunia ini milikku ketika ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya. Benar, bahkan yang menembak adalah aku. Tapi sungguh, bersama dengan Sasuke-kun terasa seperti mimpi yang sangat indah.

Tapi aku tahu, kita tak bisa selamanya bermimpi, ada saatnya kita akan bangun dan melihat kenyataan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat ini aku telah memasuki alam mimpi lagi, dan ini adalah mimpi burukku.

.

"_We used to shine so bright together_

_But now we are strangers_

_In your arms, the world was mine_

_Goodbye to those childish days"_

.

* * *

><p>A<strong>uthor's Note :<strong>

Hello, hello! Sudah cukup lama gak update. Hohohohoho! Semoga ada yang nungguin, sih, ngarep banget lho author ini. Yap, semoga readers suka dengan chap ini. Dan bagi yang gak suka atau ada yang mau disampaikan, boleh kok kasih kritik dan saran lewat review. Okay, that's all muah muah :*. Reviews diharapkannnnn :D

.

Balesan review chap lalu :

Miss. M : Sabar yaaaa hehe :) Pasti ada kok porsi cerita di sisi Sasuke. terus ikutin yaaa, thankyou reviewnya :D

G.S : Lanjut kokkk! hehe, ikutin terus ya, thankyou reviewnya :D

Ai : author juga sama, rasanya seneng banget kalau nyeritain Sasori. tapi, gatau lagi sih, lihat2 kedepannya. sebenernya udah ada plotnya sampe ending, tapi lihat2 lagi, sih. dan buat pair itu, cuma buat ngasih tahu pemeran utamanya doang kok. pairnya ya bisa SasoSaku atau SasuSaku, lihat2 heheheheheheh. makasih ya udah review dan ngasih saran2, tetep ikutin terus ya, thankyou lagi buat reviewnyaa :D

DinaRoppi : yeaah! memang author cukup bandel dalam hal update, jadi mohon sabar. tetep ikutin terus ya, thankyou udah review :D

Guest : lanjutt! thankyou reviewnya, tetep ikutin yaa :D

ChintyaMalfoy : hahaha, sabar2, Saku aja sabar XD salam kenaaalll, thankyou reviewnya, tetep ikutin fictnya yaa :D

hachiko desuka : lanjutt! makasiihh, siap deh kalau buat Sasuke menderita XD thankyou reviewnya, ikutin terus yaaa :D


End file.
